


DBZ Gods Of Destruction and Angels and Supreme Kais x Reader LEMON One-shots!

by Nightmareflight678



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: I know at least one of you are, I'm right, Kinks, Lemons, Many kinks many kinks, Multi, Smut, Threesomes, Why are you booing me - Freeform, stop judging me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmareflight678/pseuds/Nightmareflight678
Summary: They all need more love. Why else would I make this?Also, I would highly suggest you look them up on the Dragon Ball wiki BEFORE requesting them.I'll try to keep their personalities as best as I can!





	1. Chapter 1

Ack! Sorry guys! I woke up and went to church for a few hours, and after I got home and went to go work on the first request I got, my DBZ lemon one-shot story was gone! I'm guessing something went wrong with my computer and it deleted it.

 

Don't worry though! I'm posting this to let ya'll know what happened to the other one and so you can give me requests on this one. Now I know to be more careful.

 

You can also find this story on my Wattpad account, Nightmareflight67.

 

 **Things I will NOT do:** Underage, Rape, Ageplay, Full-out Public Sex, and Yandere

 

 **Things I WILL do:**  Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Collar/Collaring, Dominate/Submissive, Master/Slave, Sadism/Masochism, Knife Play, Soft Sex, Rough Sex, Biting, Scratching, Sensory Deprivation, Blindfolding, Hair-Pulling, Choking, Humiliation Kink, Spanking, Daddy Kink, Mommy Kink, Teasing, Shower Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Breeding Kink

 

 **Will I do threesomes?:** Yes

 

 **Will I do Supreme Kai x Supreme Kai, GoD x GoD, GoD x Supreme Kai, GoD x Angel, or Angel x Supreme Kai?:** Yes. BUT ONLY PUT THESE REQUESTS IN ON THE 1ST DAY OF EACH MONTH!!!

 

 **Will I do Angel x Angel?:** NO

 

**Characters:**

Iwne **(The God of Destruction of Universe 1)**

Anat **(Supreme Kai of Universe 1)**

Awamo **(The Angel Attendant of Universe 1)**

Heles ****(The God of Destruction of Universe 2)** **

Pell ****(The Supreme Kai of Universe 2)** **

Sour **(The Angel Attendant of Universe 2)**

Mosco **(The God of Destruction of Universe 3)**

Ea **(Supreme Kai of Universe 3)**

Camparri **(The Angel Attendant of Universe 3)**

Quitela **(The God of Destruction of Universe 4)**

Kuru **(Supreme Kai of Universe 4)**

Cognac **(The Angel Attendant of Universe 4)**

Arack **(The God of Destruction of Universe 5)**

Ogma **(The Supreme Kai of Universe 5)**

Cukatail **(The Angel Attendant of Universe 5)**

Champa **(The God of Destruction of Universe 6)**

Fuwa **(The Supreme Kai of Universe 6)**

Vados **(The Angel Attendant of Universe 6)**

Beerus **(The God of Destruction of Universe 7)**

Shin **(Supreme Kai of Universe 7)**

Whis **(The Angel Attendant of Universe 7)**

Liquiir **(The God of Destruction of Universe 8)**

Iru **(The Supreme Kai of Universe 8)**

Korn **(The Angel Attendant of Universe 8)**

Sidra **(The God of Destruction of Universe 9)**

Roh **(The Supreme Kai of Universe 9)**

Mojito **(The Angel Attendant of Universe 9)**

Rumsshi **(The God of Destruction of Universe 10)**

Gowasu **(The Supreme Kai of Universe 10)**

Cus **(The Angel Attendant of Universe 10)**

Belmod **(The God of Destruction of Universe 11)**

Khai **(Supreme Kai of Universe 11)**

Maracarita **(The Angel Attendant of Universe 11)**

Gin **(The God of Destruction of Universe 12)**

Ag **(The Supreme Kai of Universe 12)**

Martinu **(The Angel Attendant of Universe 12)**

Zamasu **(-FORMERLY-Supreme Kai Apprentice of Universe 10)**

Goku Black **(He IS, at least some way, still Zamasu, right??? Eh, either way, he's hot)**

Kibito **(Bodyguard/Attendant of Shin, the Supreme Kai of Universe 7)**

Daishinkan/Grand Minister/Grand Priest **(Attendant of the Grand Zeno)**

 

Go ahead and start requesting!

 

If you want a kink or two (or more) in there that is NOT on the list, tell me and I'll see if I can put it in!

 

I will also NOT do any DBZ characters that are NOT ANGELS, GODS OF DESTRUCTION, OR SUPREME KAIS UNLESS IT WAS IN A REQUEST THAT WAS ASKED ON THE 1ST DAY OF THE CURRENT MONTH!!!


	2. HERE'S SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS TO ENTERTAIN YOURSELVES WITH WHILE I WORK

Okay, I know that I haven't updated yet, but it's because many things have been happening and I haven't had enough spare time to get to work.

 

But! I do have my first request half-way done, so expect that to be published soon.

 

So, while you wait, I want to introduce you to my NSFW account on Tumblr!

 

Just go there, search up _**dragonballdeitysins**_ , and check out everything I've already done there and feel free to request as many times as you want!

 

Now excuse me while I go and work on that Beerus x Piccolo x Whis.


	3. Beerus x Piccolo x Whis — Training

**FOR PrincessLenaON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN~!**

**Hermaphrodite Meaning —** A person or animal having both male and female sex organs or other sexual characteristics, either abnormally or (in the case of some organisms) as the natural condition.

**Thanks, PrincessLena, now I love the idea of Namekians being hermaphrodites.**

**But, be warned, in all of my stories that involve the Angels and Supreme Kais, their genitals will change. I think that it would be accurate for their divine species to be able to shift their...'lower regions' to match their partner. Partner is a male? Got a pussy. Partner is female? Got a dick. But yet I think that if their partner preferred the other having the same sex genitals, they could change it to be so.**

**Dom!Whis, Sub!Piccolo, and Sub!Beerus up ahead.**

**Kinks Included: Rough Sex, BDSM**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

        Piccolo didn't know why he allowed himself to agree to this.

 

        Hell, he didn't even know why he agreed to come with Goku and Vegeta to Beerus' Planet.

 

        But he did, and he stayed at the sidelines to watch and try to learn Whis' moves as Goku and Vegeta trained with him. Eventually, after about an hour of being quiet and observing, Beerus had come out of his temple and ordered Whis to make him something to eat. Whis had told Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta that he would make them all some food as well. Piccolo had decided to eat outside, taking place on one of the trees Beerus seemed to sit on most of the time and studied the butterflies and the occasional sea creature that would appear from the lake. After he had devoured the food and was about to finish the pale icy-blue drink that Whis had kindly given to him and was standing to go back inside, Piccolo's head began to spin. His mind began to fuzz as black spotted his vision, and the Namekian had fallen off the tree — and into a pair of arms that were covered with something soft and silky that felt thin yet strong when he touched it. Piccolo couldn't remember what Whis had said but vaguely recalled Whis picking him up bridal-style and then being taken inside Beerus' temple. Beerus had greeted them; his yellow eyes narrowed as he looked over Piccolo. The God of Destruction had said something to Whis and then vanished, and Piccolo had seen the purple cat-like alien again only when Whis had taken him into a room and settled him down onto the bed.

 

        Piccolo couldn't remember anything else since all of that was a blur, but he was utterly aware (or was he?) of what was happening now.

 

        Piccolo was tied, naked, underneath Whis with his arms and legs pulled apart so the Angel could have easy access to the Namekian. "Aw, look at you~!" The Angel cooed with a smile. "To think at one point, you were grabbing my arm and ordering me not to leave Earth since that little fight between Lord Beerus and Goku broke out! Ah, good times; were they not, Lord Beerus?" Whis glanced over his shoulder with a sly grin at where the naked God of Destruction sat, with his legs tied together and hands tied behind his back with a blindfold on as a bonus, at the end of the bed. Beerus growled, "No, they were not! I had to put off my naps for all the shit that we had to deal with - now get these bonds off me!" Whis clicked his tongue and rolled his lavender eyes. "You are not getting out of those ropes until I decide to take them off - and this will be a valuable lesson to you! You need to learn how to be patient, and if you are, I'll let you out." Beerus let out a whine and Piccolo blinked at him as he looked at the feline from over Whis' shoulder before placing his head back on the pillow, looking up at Whis, who had directed his attention back to the male underneath him.

 

        Whis leaned down and trapped Piccolo in a kiss, running his hands over the Namekian's bare chest as the Angel practically purred in delight at how submissive the other was being. But, Whis supposed, Piccolo would have been much less welcoming to his wandering touches if he were actually somber. Whis had actually spiked the drink he had given Piccolo — on the orders of Beerus, who decided that getting Piccolo into bed was worth the wait. After witnessing how well the Namekian had done in the Tournament of Power, they both quickly gained an interest in him. To deities, Namekians were seen as peacemakers, not as fighters. To be truthful, Whis was pretty sure none of the deities (including himself) had ever seen a Namekian who was capable of fighting and was extremely good at it. 

 

        But that only made everything much more exciting.

 

        Whis explored every part of Piccolo and relished in the small whimpers and moans that would come out of his mouth. Beerus would let out soft whines whenever Piccolo moaned, and his tail was twitching in impatience. Whis leaned down and began to nibble and kiss at the skin of Piccolo's neck, drawing more noises from the other. "Now for the fun part~!" Whis giggled as he kicked off his shoes while he also slid off his cuirass, the blue sash around his waist, and then his maroon robe. The Angel removed the long-sleeved maroon shirt that was hidden under his robe along with his maroon pants and white socks, leaving the Angel bare. Piccolo didn't get a chance to study the male properly before Whis was on him, eyes narrowed and a smirk on his face.

 

        Whis hummed lightly as he ran his tongue and teeth over Piccolo's neck, leaving small hickeys and bitemarks here and there. The Angel positioned himself carefully, slowly pushing in and stopping to kiss Piccolo when the Namekian would whimper in pain at the new feeling before he would start pushing deeper again. When Whis was finally all the way in, he wrapped a hand carefully around Piccolo's shaft and began to stroke, earning some soft gasps and pants from Piccolo. Whis' hips started to move back and forth, slowly speeding up as Piccolo got louder and louder. 'It's been far too long since I've done this~!' Whis thought pleasently as he smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Piccolo's cheek, one hand countionuly stroking Piccolo while the other went up to gently cup Picclo's other cheek. Beerus' tail thrashed harder, and it was quite clear to see that he was struggling not to make any sounds.

 

        It didn't take long before Piccolo was about come, a loud wail escaping him when Whis suddenly pulled away before he could. Whis released a small chuckle before he leaned down and began to lick and nip at Piccolo's neck, humming slightly as he slowed his hand down until he was barely moving it. After a while, after Whis got bored of playing around and had decided that he had left enough small bite marks and hickeys. The Angel pulled away and crawled over to the God of Destruction. "Don't take the blindfold off, or else we'll start all over," Whis warned as he released the God of Destruction from his bonds. Beerus wasted no time crawling over eagerly so he could touch the Namekian, growling since he couldn't see. "Allow me to be of some help, My Lord." Whis murmured in amusement, placing one hand on Beerus' neck so he could push the God of Destruction down and on top of Piccolo, the purple feline's nose brushing against the marks Whis had left. Whis then proceeded to grab Beerus' member so he could guide the tip to Piccolo's entrance, causing Beerus to release a small hiss and made Piccolo whimper with need. Whis crawled back to where Beerus had sat a moment ago and settled himself there, looking very pleased with himself as he watched as his lord began to fuck Piccolo.

 

        Beerus' hands found Piccolo's wrists, and he held them tightly (not enough to break them or make it painful, but enough to make it sting) as he shoved himself into the Namekian, a loud purr escaping him as he was finally surrounded by the pleasurable warmth that he craved. Beerus set off at a hard pace, his hips snapping back and forth quickly, desperate to reach his end. Piccolo's sight started to become hazy as time went on, and in the back of his mind, in a stray thought that was quickly discarded as Beerus sped up, he wondered where Goku and Vegeta were. Whis was smirking smugly to himself as he watched, his hand pumping along his cock as he bit his lip. Beerus suddenly let out a loud yowl as Piccolo practically screamed as they both came, which caused Whis to buck his hips into his hand with a growl as he came as well. Beerus collapsed onto Piccolo, panting, and Whis reached over to carefully untie Piccolo with a smile before pushing Beerus off of the Namekian, and it only took a few seconds for all three of them to be under the covers, Beerus curled up against Whis' left side and Piccolo snuggled up against Whis' right side, Piccolo having one hand placed on Whis' chest with Beerus' resting his clawed hand on Piccolo's. Whis chuckled and smirked to himself as both males hugged him and passed out, their faces still stained with their blush. "I can't wait until we get to do this again..." He whispered —  only to yelp as his lavender eyes shot to the door of the room which was suddenly slammed open (somehow not waking Beerus or Piccolo, who both remained comfortably asleep and undisturbed by the intruders).

 

        Goku stood there, his eyes wide as he took in what he saw. Vegeta was quietly peeking out from behind the taller Saiyan, his face even more flustered than Whis. "Goku -," Whis began  —  but was interrupted by Goku, who tilted his head innocently. "Is this some kind of new training? Why'd ya do it with Piccolo instead of us?" Whis blinked a few times as Vegeta's mouth dropped. An idea suddenly invaded Whis' mind, and he smirked and gestured for the two males to come closer, a grin appearing on his face.

 

        "If you want me to use this new type of training on you two, then I will be more than happy to...~."

 

 

 

**~...*Time Skip*...~**

 

 

 

        Piccolo released a small yawn as he blinked his eyes open...only to snap wide awake as he shot up, his eyes wide, as he glanced down at the three males who were still asleep. Vegeta and Beerus were cuddling each other, Beerus' chin resting on the prince's head as he softly snored with a smile as Vegeta nuzzled his face into the God of Destruction's neck. Goku was hugging Beerus from behind, fast asleep and snoring quietly. 

 

        "Ah, you're awake...I'm honestly surprised you didn't wake up when me, Goku, Vegeta, and Lord Beerus were...training~."

 

        Piccolo glanced over his shoulder, suddenly realizing he was sitting on the Angel's lap, to see Whis' face smiling back at him. "T - Training!?" Piccolo stuttered out. Then everything came rushing back. He opened his mouth to start yelling at Beerus' attendant but was interrupted by Whis kissing him affectionately. Piccolo couldn't help but moan against Whis' lips, opening his mouth so Whis could shove his tongue inside and explore. Whis pulled away seconds later, licking his lips as he narrowed his eyes down at the smaller male. He turned Piccolo around, so he was facing him, one of his hands sliding down. Even though the room was darkened, Piccolo could see how Whis' eyes gleamed.

 

        "Now, are you ready for another round?"

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Sorry, it took so long, guys, but I've been busy! Between school and my two little puppies and family, I've only had snippets of time to work on this, but I hope that everyone enjoys it and that I did their personalities well!**

**Now, time to get to work on that Daishinkan x Reader — hopefully this one takes nowhere near as long!**


End file.
